GoodBye Ellie
by RebekahMarie2011
Summary: Ellie leaves D.C. and everyone she knows and loves to go to New York to be with her dying father and begin nursing school. She knew it would be hard....


A/N: This story is sort of a spin off of my friend's stories. I hope you all like this when you read it. It's sort of a mushy one, but I really enjoyed writing it. I think you will enjoy reading it as well.

The doorbell rang, cutting through the silence that had encased the large, Victorian townhouse like a warm knife cutting through butter. Bekah hurried down the long staircase, hoping it was her friend Ellie.

Bekah opened the door to find that, sure enough, it was Ellie. She squealed and smiled. "Hi! Oh magosh, come in. It's freezing out there!"

"Yeah. It sort of makes me wish for summer again." Ellie stepped inside and began taking off her coat as Bekah closed the door behind her. Bekah took her coat and hung it on the rack beside the door as Ellie straightened her hair. "I brought your guys presents over…since I'm not going to be there for the party."

"Oh, Thanks. You can just put them under the tree for now. I'll make sure they don't get mixed in with the rest…Want a cup of hot tea?"

"Yeah. Sure. That would be great." Bekah disappeared into the kitchen to get the tea, and Ellie sat down on the couch. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was the last time she would be able to sit and laugh with Bekah for a while. A couple of minutes later, Bekah came back into the room carrying a tray with two mugs of hot, steaming tea. She sat the tray down and handed Ellie her cup, then grabbed hers and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Thanks…so, how ya been Bek?"

"I've been doing pretty good. It's been hard doing some things, but I'm adjusting. It's still hard to believe that I have child growing inside me."

"Does it feel weird?"

"Not really. It sort of tickles whenever the baby moves."

"How's your mom been doing?"

"She's doing good. It's sort of neat…getting to experience the pregnancy with her…sharing little moments."

"I bet your dad is getting excited."

"He is… I think he is more into it than we are. Don't even take him into a baby store. You'll never get out of there without buying something."

"Ha. That's not hard to believe."

"Oh. Hey, I have my first sonogram pictures from Wednesday."

"Ooo…let me see." Ellie sat her mug of tea down on the coffee table as Bekah got the pictures and sat back down. "Wow…you aren't big, but this makes the baby look big. Its really grown…"

"I know. It is…indescribable. The feeling you get when you see them for the first time on the monitor… knowing that in a few months you will be able to hold him or her in your arms…see their smile…hear their first laugh..."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Not yet. I want it to be a surprise. I know what moms having, and she knows what I'm having. We promised each other we wouldn't tell."

"What's she having?" Ellie gave Bekah one of her famous 'please tell me…you know you want to' looks. She knew Bekah wouldn't be able to refuse.

"She having a…."

"What? Having a what?!?"

"She's having a boy!" Ellie's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. "EEE! A baby Jethro!"

Bekah couldn't contain her excitement either. "I know. We'll have two Jethros running around."

"Lets hope he's nothing like his dad."

"I don't know. I think he'll be a cool little bro…even if he is like dad." Bekah heard the front door close and footsteps come down the hallway. "Bekah? I'm home."

"Hi mom. We're in the living room." Jenny came around the corner into the room. She had grown a bit since Ellie seen her last. She was looking good. "Hi Hun. Hey Ellie. How are you doing?" Jenny gave Ellie a squeeze. She knew that her father hadn't been in very good health since her mom past away a few years ago.

"I'm fine… How are you doing?"

"I'm great. My back hurts a little, but that's normal."

"It doesn't help that you are working longer hours every week."

"I did it all the time when I was pregnant with you Bek…Besides. If I'm going to leave Ziva in charge for a few weeks when I go on maternity leave, I want to make sure she knows what she doing and wont have any big problems."

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want you to over do it."

"I wont. I promise."

"Okay…Oh hey. The doctor called."

"Doctor King?"

"Yeah. Your appointment is next Wednesday a 3 pm."

"Okay. I'm just getting the results form the amniocentesis." Jenny made sure to explain the reason for the second appointment to Ellie that way she wouldn't be worried.

"I know everything will be fine Mrs. Gibbs."

"I know it too… Please, call me Jenny, El."

"Okay…I guess I'm just…"

"Not used to it?"

"Yeah. But, I'll try."

"Its okay. I understand." Jenny looked at Ellie with an ornery look in her eye. "Hey. Want to know what Bekah's having?"

"Of course! She told me what you're having."

"Do ya think…" 

"No. No way…don't even go there. I'm not going to tell you. No matter how much you manipulate or beg me too."

"Man…" Ellie and Jenny stood and went out into the hall so that they could talk about Bekah's baby without her hearing. As they talked, Bekah pressed her ear up against the door, hoping to hear something. They were talking to low, making their voices too muffled to tell who said what.

"What cha doing Bek?" Bekah jumped at the voice that broke the silence. She hadn't heard anyone come into the room.

"No…Nothing…" Gibbs gave her one of his famous stares. "Okay…so I was eavesdropping. I really want to know what I'm having."

"You will…in due time…or you can just find out the next time you go to the doctor."

"I guess I'm just anxious." Jenny and Ellie came back into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Gibbs." Ellie's smile grew even larger.

"Hey El. How you been? Gibbs reached out and gave her a hug. She was always like a third daughter to him.

"I've been doing pretty good."

"Hi Hun."

"Hey Sweetie. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Dinozzo gave me a little lip, but I took care of it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…are you doubting me?"

"No…just curious." Jen gave him an inquisitive look.

"Head slapped him…works every time." Jen rolled her eyes. She should have seen that answer coming. It didn't surprise her any. He was always head slapping the agents.

Ellie sighed and turned to Bekah. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Well, I guess this is it." Bekah could feel tears form in her eyes as She looked at Ellie. Ellie was on her way to New York to be with her dad who was on his deathbed and then begin her winter quarter of nursing school. Her family was sad she was leaving, but they knew that in a few months they would have the opportunity to see her again. Ellie's leaving was hard on Bekah, They had always been so close to each other. Ellie had been there through a lot of the tough times, and Bekah had been there for her. Now, they would no longer be able to spend the night with each other or go for ice cream in the park. Ellie wiped her tears away and Bekah took her into a warm, heart-felt embrace. They stood there for the longest time, not wanting the moment to end. Finally, Ellie broke the embrace.

"Take care, Okay?" We'll keep in contact. If not everyday, every other day. I promise."

"I will. Ill keep my phone with me at all times. And, there's always the computer."

"Yeah…email may even be a better choice…I have all of you info." She put her hand on Bekah's stomach. "Take care of the little one. I want to be able to come back and see him or her." The baby moved inside of Bekah, and Ellie could feel the baby pressing its hand against hers. "Oh wow…"

"The baby likes you. I think he or she is saying bye…"

"Take care Ellie. We'll miss you. Keep in touch." Jenny gave Ellie a hug.

"I will. You take care of yourself too. I don't want to hear of you overdoing it."

"I will. The next few weeks will be hard, but I promise to not overexert myself." Jenny smiled. And Ellie smiled back, then turned to Gibbs.

"Bye Gibbs."

"Bye Ellie." Gibbs stepped forward and gave Ellie a big Gibbs-style bear hug. It caught her off guard, but she enjoyed it. When they finally broke the embrace, Ellie could see a hint of a tear in one of his eyes. "Take care of yourself. Tell you dad I said hi..."

"I will. He'll be glad to hear from you…"

"Of course…We are brothers after all." Gibbs and Ellie's dad had served in the Marines during Desert Strom together. "Ellie."

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"You ever need someone to lean on, or a place to crash, you're always welcome here. You have always been like a third daughter to me…that will never change."

"Thanks Gibbs…You are my second dad. That will never change." As Ellie turned to give Bekah one last hug, Gibbs slapped her on the head.

"Whoa…why did you just…?"

"Head slap ya?"

"Yeah…."

"One for the road. Reminder to keep a straight head… Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ellie turned to Bekah and gave her one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Ellie broke the embrace and walked through the front door. Bekah broke down and cried even harder. Ellie had just walked out her life…She just hoped it wasn't for good. Gibbs walked up behind Bekah and she turned into his hug. He knew it would be hard on her…He just hoped things got back to normal soon.


End file.
